Their Light
by rissyrisso
Summary: What if Dante and Vergil has a younger sister? Lucy is a teenager living a wealthy yet simple and ordinary life but as she grows up... She starts to have strange dreams, scary monsters suddenly attacking her and a dark force stalking her. Most of all.. Dante and Vergil coming into her life. What if the life she's been living all this time was a lie? Would she follow her own light?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Mysteries

**Hello everyone! So this fanfic was inspired from the events of Devil May Cry 3. At this storyline, instead of Dante being the super major protagonist... I made this fanfictional character a protagonist.. Her name's Lucy and she's the long lost little sister of Dante and Vergil. Lucy is not the only one who's going to be the newbie... I will also introduce some new characters and new monsters even weapons and devil arms. : So I'm new to this and right now... I want to apologize if I missed some grammatical errors and spellings. **

**Another thing...I wanna take my friends J and N who supported me in this fanfic. (I had to use your first letter in your nicknames. Hehe!) Anyway enjoy everyone! And you are all free to post your reviews and insights on this.**

_**DISCLAIMER: All of this storyline is a pure fan fiction. All belonged to Capcom and I do not own Devil May Cry 3. I made all this story of my own with the inspiration of the game and the official characters. So keep calm and read fanfictions! All of this are only for fun, entertainment, being a fan of Devil May Cry 3 and my own passion.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" a 15 year old said in a shocking and panicked tone and appeared to be wide-eyed by the information she heard. Despite the heavy rain and the distance, her voice and facial expressions could still be seen. "You heard me… You are after all… _The_ daughter of Sparda" a woman said with a wicked grin and her eyes glowing with amusement by the sight of the teen's panicked state. The teen slowly walked backwards from the woman and she dropped the dagger, distancing herself and she placed both her heads and shaking it violently, "No nono… NO! Wake up wake up! Everything's a dream… This is just a nightmare… You'll be okay!" saying this in a choking tone like she's drowning from a swimming pool. "JUST WAKE UP!" With that she tripped backwards and started sobbing, "You poor thing… Do not worry, my dear..." the woman said in a menacing and tempting tone circling around her looking from a distance. The teenager looked to her with a sorrowful yet alert look and with this the woman stopped in her tracks and looked back at the teenager with a wicked look then grinning with these words… "I will tell you everything."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way guys... In case some of you wonder why I picked the name Lucy for Dante and Vergil's younger sis is because I love the name 'Lucy' especially the meaning of it which means "light". The Lucy I created and the LucyLucia from DMC2 are VERY opposite and different. I got Lucy from the meaning and the eyes. Coincidentally, Lucy also has the same meaning with Trish' gun and the same name with Lucia of DMC2. Again, Lucy was inspired from the meaning of her name and St. Lucia's eyes.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Devil May Cry 3. All of this belongs to Capcom except for the new characters I made up... Obviously. :P It's a pure fanfiction and a creation of my own. It was inspired from the game. I did this out of entertainment, fun and being a DMC fan.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mysteries<p>

_Hush… Hush little one… Do not be afraid… _

_Take my hand… Just close your eyes… _

_I will protect you from harm… No one can hurt you now…_

_You'll be safe in my arms…_

_My light will always reach you in your darkest fears… _

_My hope will always guide you whenever you're lost…_

_My love will always be with you in your heart… _

_The sun sets but never forget me… _

_For you are my light…. You are my warmth… You are my love…. _

"_We will always be with you…. Lucy…"_

"MADAM LUCY!"

A girl, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties and dressed in a cute yet elegant maid outfit consisting of a white apron and her hair tied up in a braid, shouted at the teenager. The young teenager was startled by the maid's voice by her face and the teenager sighed heavily. "Geez Gab… Didn't mom and dad teach you how to _knock _since I have a door ya know?" the teenage girl sat upright and raised an eyebrow at her as she put both her arms in her chest. The maid grinned down at the teenage girl and went to the closet door. "Well… You're a deep sleeper afterall…" The maid smirked and the teenager frowned at her. The teenager shook her head and put her hand on her forehead. "Another nightmare madam?" the maid said casting a worried look at the teenager, who finally got up from her bed and sat at the edge of the bed, shaking her head in disagreement. "Nope… Not today… It's... It's that… Lullaby…" she sighed sadly and stood by the doorway of the balcony… The maid stopped picking clothes, got out of the closet room and went beside the depressed teenager… "Madam… Don't make a face like that early in the morning. I'm sure you'll find the answer in the right time." The teenager put a hand on her forehead and looked down by the view, "Yeah but… I don't understand… I wanted to tell these to mom and dad but I don't want them to worry" With the ongoing depression of the teenager… The maid said, "You know… We all have our own mysteries and secrets but never ever lose the sight of reality because staying true and seeing reality leads us to face the mysteries and secrets within us." The maid tapped the teenager's shoulder with a comforting pat…"Just be true to your heart and never lose it. You'll find it eventually…" The teenager was shocked by the maid's words and smiled as if the maid saved her life… "Thanks Gab." The maid smiled back to her and turned her back at the teenager, "Oh by the way madam!" The maid looking at her in her peripheral vision to her right and said"I've filled up the bath tub with warm water like you always wanted to and added the lavender-scented bath soap you requested last night. Get yourself bathed... Lord Aaron and Lady Cecil awaits you downstairs for breakfast." With that, the maid winked at the teenager and headed back inside the room to prepare the teenagers' clothes. The teenager nodded enthusiastically and followed the maid inside.

_Well… I guess that mystery will have to wait, _the teenager said thoughtfully.

Outside of the house… A mysterious and shady bald-headed man grinned wickedly and its heterochromia eyes glowed and kept its gaze on the balcony… "My oh my... You have blossomed and an essential to my plans… _Daughter of Sparda_." With these words he disappeared with a soft and evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I always thought that if Dante and Vergil really has a young sis... That would be awesome and hilarious. So I decided to create this fanfic. You are welcome to post your reviews.<strong>


	2. The Family

**On this chapter... It's the intro of Lucy's family and yes... They are all newbies I added up to my fanfic. And about their life... Is gonna be revealed on the later chapters. For now... More Fanfics.. More fun! LOL! :D**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DMC3. They all belong to Capcom. Though this chapter contains newbies. It's all for enjoyment only.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Family<p>

"Good morning, young lady!" said the 43 year old man with a cheerful tone holding a vase with flowers on it. "Morning Dad. Where's Mom?" Lucy's smile dropped as she wondered where her mom is since she never misses a morning routine unless an emergency occurred. "Oh. Cecil? Well… Your mom… A neighbor dropped by our house and I think she's talking with him?" Setting the vase down to the middle of their dining table and switching glances with Lucy and outside. _Is it me or is dad nervous? He's not his usual self this morning…_ She thought to herself with a confused and worried look… "Is everything alright dad? Did something happen in the neighborhood?" Because from the way she observed… It looks like Lucy's father is worried and is scared over something and it was rare for her to witness it. Her father opened his mouth to answer but the main door opened and a German shepherd breed dog went inside and when it saw Lucy… The dog leapt up to her as if the dog haven't seen her in a long time and licked her face "Hahahaha! Good morning to you too Caleb!" Behind the dog was a woman who looks like in her mid-20s smiling at us. "Good morning sweetie..." "Good morning Mom!" Lucy ran to her mom and hugged her tightly. The mother hugged back her daughter and untangles with her. "What happened outside mom?" Lucy furrowed her brows in curiosity and looked at her dad. Cecil raised her eyebrows on Lucy and exchanged a glance at Aaron which Lucy couldn't understand.. "Oh. Well.. I thought someone is by the door but when I went outside there's no one out there." Cecil said without breaking a word. Lucy became more worried by this because suddenly she felt that something's wrong at the atmosphere this morning. As if the dog sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere, he barked enthusiastically at the people around. Lucy smiled at the dog and rubbed the dog's head playfully but with compassion. Cecil pinched Lucy's cheek... "Anyways… We better eat breakfast or you'll be late!" And the mother pinched Lucy's nose… "Ahlwyt" both her parents laughed at her and Lucy scowled at them teasingly. "Woah… Almost forgot! Wash your hands sweetie!" Cecil said and pointed to Caleb the household dog "Germs… You know the rules…" Lucy sighed heavily then grinned teasingly and got up and went to the kitchen sink... "So much for rules..." Lucy just shrugged it off and while washing her hands... "By the way Mom... Dad... Where's Gab?" The teenager wondered as she noticed that the maid is not around.

A pause.

The teenager finished washing her hands and was about to ask again but her father responded quickly... "She went out to buy groceries... We are running out of food stock." Lucy wondered about what her father said. _But we already went out three days ago to bought everything we needed_ The girl thought and was about to tell her parents when suddenly she sensed a shadow outside of the window and her hairs suddenly gone up…_ What was that? _A gut feeling went to her stomach. "Sweetie? Lucy? Is everything alright?" With Cecil's concerned voice calling out on her, Aaron stood up from his seat and Caleb beside her caught her attention. "H-huh? O-Oh! Nothing mom… It's just that… Is someone outside?" She looked to her mom. Cecil and Aaron exchanged looks and Cecil answered back "No one sweetie… It must be your imagination… Come. Let us eat." Cecil smiled at her and Aaron sat back again waiting for the two to sit down and Caleb ushered Lucy back to her seat.

_Mom's right… I think it's just my imagination_ Lucy thought and she started eating as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was her family so far? Hehe. So there are 5 newbies so far (Lucy, Gab, Cecil, Aaron and Caleb). I also included Caleb the household dog too. : Feel free to post your reviews everyone. And don't worry... Dante and Vergil will appear next. YEY! :D<strong>


	3. Sons of Sparda

**I decided to post 3 chapters in a row. And YEY! They've appeared. By the way... Before reading this... I decided that Vergil is on the good side and no... I have no intentions of making him a bad guy. I've always dreamed of having Vergil as an ally and a supporting protagonist/tritagonist. Watch them teaming up? Awesome baby! And it's either on fights or on taunts. Even lame jokes. LOL.**

_**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to Capcom and I do not own DMC3. This is purely a fanfic and it was inspired from DMC3. It's for fun and entertainment.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Sons of Sparda<p>

*Knock Knock*

"Pizza Delivery!" a pizza delivery guy knocked as hard as he can on the double doors of a two-storey building. "Unbelievable. This is the sixth time that he ordered a pizza…" Tapping his foot impatiently, the guy was about to shout when one of the double doors opened and a white haired and shirtless young man with a towel on its neck plus wearing an amulet appeared. The pizza delivery boy always wondered on how he maintained his hair white. The young man looked down at the box of pizza and grinned at the delivery guy. "Thanks. I'll pay for it tomorrow evening…. What's your name again kid?" The pizza boy frowned at him then suddenly the young man chuckled… "I'm just kidding. See ya 'round bucko." The pizza boy was about to scold him but the young man closed the door with force enough that the cap of the pizza boy flew back from his head. He sighed and smirked. The pizza boy got his cap, rubbed the dirt off and wore it. Before he left, he glanced back at the building and smirked… "Dante… Same as always…" With a teasing look, he left.

Just on the other side of the building… Another white haired young man wearing a blue and elegant three-tailed coat and he, what appears to be holding a long sword, observed the building and crossed the street to the two-storey building… "I guess I have no choice but to tell it to my _idiotic_ twin brother." He shook his head disapprovingly and went to the door of Dante's two-storey building.

The young man wearing a blue coat entered the building. "Dante."

No answer.

"Huh." He went closer to the Dante's office desk only to find the pizza opened, a telephone with the chair inappropriately lying on the floor. The young man raised an eyebrow on the pizza.. "Did you know that eating pizza every day causes heart attack and an increase in high blood pressure?" while he put his arms on his back maintaining a calm composure. "Heh. It's what I live for… Besides…" The young man looked at the direction of where Dante stood and Dante, leaning against a wall, smirked at him… "You very well know that I'm not human…. Well at least not fully." He shrugged and went to his office desk kicking the chair to put it in an orderly way and sat down grabbing a slice of pizza… "Shoo… Washt vurings shyuu hur?" _(Translation: So… What brings you here?)_ The young man grinning teasingly while munching his pizza. The other young man rolled his eyes at him… "Talking with your mouth full…" He sighed. " You never learn Dante." Dante gulped down his pizza and chuckled… "C'mon Verge… I'm messin' with ya! You know me… I'm your _twin_ brother after all.." He winked at his older twin. Vergil looked at him with a 'be-serious' look and Dante held his hands up in surrender. "Alright alright…" Dante propped his feet up in the table and put his hands behind his head and he leaned against the chair. "What is this all about? It's rare for ya to show up your ass here." Dante closes his eyes and slouched even more. With that Vergil turned his back against Dante and stood by the window… "Did you receive it? Because I did." Dante grinned at this. "I'm not surprised." Dante opened his right eye. "Lemme guess… The end of the world? The humanity's darkest fears?" Vergil grinned at what his brother said. "Temen-ni-gru." Vergil faced his younger twin. "Father sealed that tower a long time ago… Now. Even a human took interest in demonology." Dante fell back on his seat by Vergil's words. Vergil rolled his eyes and grinned teasingly. "I guess even half-demons too… Like Dante _the idiot_." Vergil heard Dante scowled and Vergil chuckled. He leaned back on the office desk of Dante. "So… Are you gonna attend the party?" Vergil shoot a glance at Dante. Dante stood up stretching his neck, arms, legs and hands and grinned to Vergil. "Are you kidding? With a bunch of party animals and hot babes?" Dante chuckled and grabbed his guns with Ivory on his right hand and Ebony on his left. "There's no fuckin' way I'll miss the party of the year!"

Vergil shook his head and looked up suddenly and grinned. He readied his katana… "Hm. The first bount of wild animals arrives." Dante grinned.

With that…. A group of Hell Prides crashed through the walls and windows of Dante's building. "Didn't your master teach you how to use a door? I have a door you know. In the middle over there and it's _a double door_." Dante rolled his eyes at the enemies. The Hell Prides became angry by Dante's taunt and attacked him. Vergil and Dante stood back to back. "Guess that's a no." Vergil said teasingly. Dante smirked and shot the first Hell Pride and with Vergil fighting the Hell Prides at his side without unsheathing the katana. Dante kicked his pool table and grabbed a pool ball and he flicked it to the juke box he have. With the juke box playing a rock instrumental… "A party isn't a party without a music! Don't cha' think?" Dante glancing at Vergil. Vergil fighting and slashing shoot a glance at Dante and grinning. Dante grinned back to Vergil and twirled his guns and bowed mockingly at the hell prides.

"Let's dance!" And the _wild_ party commences. Or at least a party...

* * *

><p><strong>I love Dante and Vergil moments. But wait 'til Lucy tags along in the later chapters. Hehe! I am laughing myself off after I read the complete Chapter 3 before posting this.<strong>


	4. Party?

**I apologize about the battle scenes. I really had a hard time putting the battle scenes since I'm not really good at putting them to words. I really did my best on putting them the way they are. :) **

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DMC3 guys. It's a fanfic I created and is inspired from DMC3 and it's only for entertainment.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Party?<p>

Outside… A barrel of gunshots and screams can be heard. Exploding lights and crashing sounds of appliances and stuff can be seen through the broken windows. The people walking around the area are starting to get curious and scared because of the building that is going to collapse soon.

"Should we stop them?" A man from the neighborhood said.

"No. Leave it be. Besides… Does any of you have the courage to stop those crazies?" A bald-headed man wearing a business suit and a bowler hat said in a calm tone.

The people gathered around across the building started to back away and left with worried and scared glances. The bald-headed man turned his back on the building and started walking through an alley. The man grinned and shoot a final glance at the building…

"Everything is going all according to my plan." With these… He disappeared in a gust of a wind.

"En garde!" Dante jumped above and dodged the hell pride under him and landed behind it. With this, he shot the demon with Ebony with his back turned. Vergil fought and sliced the other hell prides without unsheathing his sword. With one remaining hell pride at his side… The hell pride charged behind Vergil. With this… the young man used the edge of the scabbard and poked it hard on the hell pride's stomach making the lesser demon choke an oozing blood and falling backwards. Without turning his back… Vergil unsheathed his sword with his right and rotated to his right and he sliced the hell pride.

The hell pride cried with agony and fell to the floor glaring to the young boys.

"S-sons….o-of… S-Spar..da!" Dante went beside Vergil aiming Ivory at the lesser demon's head. Vergil spoke… "Who would be so stupid enough to send you guys to us? We are the sons of Sparda. You are no match for us." Vergil put the katana back to its sheath. Dante stomped his right foot on the lesser demon's chest, who is making an attempt to escape the grasps of the two young boys. "Plus we are irresistibly handsome devils." Dante grinned teasingly and running a hand through his hair stylishly. Vergil grinned back to his little brother. The hell pride laughed wickedly. Dante and Vergil switched glances then they chuckled and their chuckles turned to wicked laughs. Sometimes… The young twins is on good terms on their humorous acts.

The two boys glanced at each other again then they both frowned and Dante aimed and shot Ivory above the hell pride's head making everything serious. "So tell us… Who. Sent. You?" Dante looked into the hell pride's eyes dead-on. Vergil looked coldly down at the hell pride. "You fools… You don't know who you are dealing with. He is no ordinary human!" Vergil rolled his eyes. "Are you deaf? We are asking you _who_ sent you to us… Not _about_ the one who sent you to us."

Dante is about to speak when suddenly another hell pride crashed through the ceiling aiming it's blade at the young boys. The young boys reacted quickly and dodged the hell pride and the twins landing backwards. A death cry was heard and it came from the hell pride that Dante and Vergil was talking to. The hell pride killed it's comrade and glared back at the young twins.

Dante rubbed off the dirt on him and scowled on the hell pride that crashed through the ceiling."Hey! Don't you have any decency? We are in the middle of private talking. Plus no party crashers!" The hell pride roared and crashed through a wall and disappeared. "You think?" Vergil said teasingly. Dante frowned at his brother and crossed his arms on his chest. "One more word and I'll sure as hell gonna let you pay for the damage here." Dante rolled his eyes at Vergil and kicked a rubble. "Now everything's a mess." Dante frowned at the sight.

Vergil looked above the ceiling with an eyebrow raised… "Whoever sent that party crasher… Doesn't really want to reveal _itself_ and come to think of it…" Vergil faced Dante, who is now reloading his guns with bullets, untangles the katana on his waist and holds it on his left. "The one who sent those demons is a human." Dante finished reloading his trademark guns, grabbed his gear and belt pockets and put them behind his waist. He walked to the wall and grabbed his broad and heavy. "And no ordinary human it says…"

Dante settled his sword on the, now wrecked, office desk and swiftly grabbed his two-tailed red coat by the sofa.

After Dante wore his red coat, the building suddenly started collapsing.

"Off we go!" Vergil pointed through the door with his head. Dante sighed and ran. While running to Vergil, he kicked his office desk and grabbed his sword by air and lands on Vergil's left side. With the two switching glances… They both grinned and ran to the double door.

As they ran closer to the door, the twins readied themselves and kicked the double doors. Dante using his left leg and Vergil using his right leg with great force and both landed and surfed on each door as the door slides outside making a stylish exit.

"Whew. A… Achoo!" Dante sneezes.

With that, the building collapsed into rubbles.

Vergil raised both his eyebrows. "Bless you." Vergil chuckled. Dante sighed heavily by the sight and buckled all his weapons. "Great… I haven't even started and everything's back to zero." Vergil smirked to his little brother. The older twin loved seeing his brother frown. It amuses him. "I guess that makes you a _zero_ instead of _hero_." Vergil chuckled and started walking. Dante frowned at Vergil.

"Come on… We've got things to settle." Dante frowned even more and walked further away from his brother going to a opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going?" Vergil exclaimed. Dante shrugged… "All of this made my baby hungry…" Dante patted his stomach and shrugged playfully. "I'm goin' for a pizza and a strawberry sundae! Man I'm beat!" Dante started walking again and puts his hands behind his head. Vergil rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Yeah... I guess I could go for a pizza_. Vergil thought and tagged along with his younger twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. I really had a hard time describing battle scenes. : Though... This scene was inspired from the first cutscene in DMC3. :D**


	5. The Attack

**I decided that Dante and Vergil is at the age of 20 so that makes Lucy 15 but on one chapter.. I will make her age turn 16 (obviously her birthday) since her age is one of the major points of my fanfic story. So yes… They have a 4-year gap in age. By the way… I narrated both Lucy's and the twin's side of story. Anyway… Enough with this! Enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DMC3. It's purely fanfic (though I really wish Lucy is real in the games… Hehe! LOL.) and it's for fun and entertainment.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Attack<p>

"Jeez! I'm gonna be late!"

Lucy runs through a crowd and hurries off before the school bell rings. She pushed through a crowd and saying sorry as polite as she can to every person she pushed and hovered off. _Why didn't Gab woke me up earlier? Even Mom and Dad went out and I found Caleb by the door growling and didn't greeted me with his usual acts. _She thought deeply and became concerned.

The teenager wondered about everything that happened in the past few days… First the lullabies and nightmares she's having lately. Second, she's been sensing weird feelings and auras around her as if someone's watching her from the shadows. Third, a lot of accidents happened upon to her yesterday in school even on the way home. Lucy shuddered by that because at school, all of the book shelves at the library collapsed in a domino effect and it almost crushed her but luckily the book shelf next to her was held back by the wall behind her and on her way home, she was almost killed by a truck and if it wasn't for Caleb… She would be dead by now. That engine's truck malfunctioned and the tires both on its right flatted out according to the investigation and fourth, the people at the mansion disappeared even the gatekeeper is out of sight. Only Caleb remained with her. Everything has been a bad no… Worst day for Lucy.

"Watch out!"

Lucy was back in her tracks and bumped into a young man and fell backwards hard and all of her things scattered. "Oh dang!" she said as she gets her scattered things. "Jeez girlie… Watch were ya going." A man sighed and helped out the girl. Another young man helped out the two.

"Sorry mister! I lost track." With that she picked up everything and stood up. Putting all of her things in the bag as neat and fast as she can and rubbing the dirt behind her. "Here." The two young man said in unison. With that, Lucy looked at the two young man who helped her. Lucy stared at both of them wide-eyed and suddenly her head ached. "Uggghhh!" Lucy gripped her head with her right hand. "You alright?" The young man wearing a blue coat said to her in a concern look. "Did you hit your head?" This time a young man in a red coat said. "N-no… I'm fine! I'm fine!" Lucy said and smiled as best as she can. "Thanks for helping me out mister…. And mister. Sorry also for earlier." Looking both to them and lowering her head in shame. "Don't sweat it. Just pay attention next time." The young lad in red coat said and winked at her and the young lad wearing a blue coat nodded at her politely and smiled at her.

Lucy smiled sweetly to both of them as a sign of thanks and she unconsciously looked at her wrist watch.

"Oh shoot!" Lucy's jaw dropped. _It's 9:00am! The first bell started!_ She thought.

"Sorry misters! I-I gotta go! See you around!" With that Lucy ran ahead waving back at them while running ahead to catch up with school.

"Dang! I'm late already! Mom and Dad is so gonna kill me!" Lucy as she hurried off to school.

* * *

><p>"That girl…" Vergil said still looking at the girl up ahead.<p>

"Dang! I'm late already! Mom and Dad is so gonna kill me!" the girl in her early teens said in a distance that the two young lads heard clearly.

Vergil and Dante chuckled at this. "Well she is energetic… Like her." Dante said in a serious tone. "You felt it right? The moment she smiled… That smile." Dante said and made him wander off. Vergil looked to his young twin brother and tapped his shoulder. "Yeah. The same with our little sister… If she was alive… She's probably the same age as that girl." Vergil smiled up ahead. Dante smiled back to his brother silently agreeing with him.

It was very rare for the boys to have a serious conversation… The only thing topic that leads them both to a serious conversation is their family… Especially the younger sister they lost and failed to protect 12 years ago. With that… Dante sighed.

"Dante."

Vergil said in a alert tone staring up ahead. Dante looked to the direction of what Vergil is looking at. Dante narrowed his eyes and was shocked when he saw a group of demons following the girl, who bumped to them earlier, from the shadows. "Why are they following her?" Dante said and suddenly he became furious.

"Dante! Wait!" Vergil stopped Dante in his tracks. "Not here. It will cause a riot and many innocent will get dragged into this." Dante calmed down by this and looked at his brother. "Let's follow those jack-asses." Dante said in an impatient tone. Vergil nodded in agreement. They both followed the group of demons while keeping an eye out on the teenage girl, who just arrived at the school.

"Well well… Those demons are shape-shifters." Vergil said. "They're changing into high schoolers so that they could follow the girl." Dante said while observing the pale-blonde teenage girl entering the campus. Dante and Vergil exchanged looks and hid on the rooftops across the school building to observe more. "Why are they following her? By the looks of her... She's not a demon." Vergil said crossing his arms on his chest. Dante narrowed his eyes into the school building…

"Well… Let's go see then. Maybe were sticking up our noses into something interesting." Dante says as both of them make their way to the school unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for being late Ms. Clementine!" Lucy said nervously as she entered the room while catching her breath.<p>

"Huh? W-where is everybody?"

She looked around but not a single human is in the classroom. "That's strange. It's 9:30 AM. The class should have started 20 minutes ago.." Lucy stared at her wristwatch with a confused look. "This is new… Ms. Clementine is never late plus my classmates and Jared is not here."

Not wasting another second, she settled her bag and things down at her chair and went outside and walked along the corridors and hallways.

Every room she peeked on… The classrooms, staff room, canteen, gymnasium, shower rooms, faculty room, comfort rooms and she looked everywhere but not a single human she saw. With Lucy roaming around… She became very exhausted and she gave up looking for a student or teacher so she shrugged it off and walks back to her classroom. "I wonder where everyone has gone off? This better not be a prank!" Her voice echoed through the corridors and suddenly she heard a bang sound and jumped to the sound of it. _What was that?_ She thought while looking up ahead. Suddenly her hairs propped up and her heart beating fast. She felt a cold feeling up her spine. "I don't like this… I better go home." Lucy felt scared and she doesn't like it.

She ran as fast as she can on the way back to the classroom and when she opened the front door… She saw her classmates their back to her. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Guys! I thought I'm the only one in here... Where have you be-" Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks when she felt that something's wrong. And she was right… The classmates she thought they were…. Is not.

Her classmates turned toward her and they're eyes glowed in crimson red and smiled at her wickedly. "We've been looking for you…" One of the them said. "Come! COME!" Lucy became terrified and walked backwards. Her classmates glowed and releases black smoke and transformed into a 7-foot tall and furry black humanoid-wolf with 3 horns on its forehead and sharp claws and paws. The monster grinned baring it's huge fangs and its crimson red eyes glowed threateningly.

The teenager was hyperventilating and as the glare of the monster made her comeback to her senses, Lucy acted fast and didn't waste any time and ran outside as fast as she could.

"COME BACK HERE HYBRID!"

A monstrous voice said crashing through the walls of the classroom and chased after Lucy. Lucy didn't know where to go and she could not scream because she was too terrified and she choked up her voice so she just ran and ran to wherever her feet takes her.

_Somebody…. Help!_

She thought as she kept running until unknowingly she pushed-open a door. The teenager stopped at the door and is catching up to her breath. "Gym…" She hurriedly entered in the school's gym. Lucy jogged up to the center and looked everywhere for a place to hide. She saw the door of the shower room open so she ran there but suddenly another monster of the same one she encountered at the classroom came out of the shower room.

"Filthy Hybrid! My companion and I have been waiting for you…" the monster grinned wickedly. Lucy was even more terrified and tripped backwards. Then another monster crashed through the gym doors. Lucy could not stand up because she was too scared to move and she dragged herself away from them. "W-what are you?" the terrified teenager said chokingly. The two monsters laughed at her with an evil glare. "Our master awaits you… Hybrid!" The monsters charged at the teenager to grab a hold of her.

"AHHHHHHH!" This time the young girl shouted and covered her head with her arms.

All of a sudden… A crash went from the ceiling and a wave of gunshots was fired at the monsters. Both monsters screamed in agony. "WHO DARES INTERFERE US?!" One of the monsters said. Then two figures landed and stood on Lucy's front. "Well… We're here to steal the spotlights! So make way for the handsome men!" A young man said on Lucy's right. "That… voice." Lucy furrowed her brows and wondered on the voice she heard. _I know that voice_. The girl thought in wonder.

When the smoke cleared down… Lucy put her arms down and narrowed her eyes to see the two figures 3 meters away on her front. Lucy was shocked by the sight. "You two…" Lucy said in a shocked and confused state.

The monsters growled furiously. "THE INFAMOUS SONS OF SPARDA!" The second monster said in a disgusted tone. "Want an autograph boys?" Dante said teasingly. The monster glared furiously at Dante. "Hm! Just like that filthy hybrid girl but we have no choice but to follow him!" Dante and Vergil became wide-eyed by what they heard and looked to Lucy's direction.

Lucy stood up and looked to the monsters… "What.. follow?" Lucy thought as she filled up everything she has been through and with her state she fell unconscious and Dante ran up to the teenager and caught her in the nick of time and carried her over to the benches. "You should be safe here." Dante said and settled her down. "We got this." Dante lets go of the girl and returned back to his brother's side.

"Hey you!" Vergil said pointing to the monster. "What do you mean by hybrid? What do you know about this girl? And who wants her?" Vergil exclaimed threateningly.

Both the monsters laughed. "Still don't get everything you filthy brats?!" the first demon said. "That girl is an essential to Arkham. She is after all… Sparda's filthy _daughter_. Much like you fools."

With this words, Dante and Vergil was shocked and both looked to the girl on the bench.

"Lucy?" Dante and Vergil said in unison with shocked expressions on their faces and voices.


	6. Rebellion and Yamato

**I would like to add up that Dante's and Vergil's demon blood are awakened in case some of you wondered here unlike in the DMC3 that Dante's blood was awakened by Vergil piercing Rebellion to Dante. I would tell in the later chapters on how their demon blood awakened. **;)

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DMC3. It's purely fanfic (Dante and Vergil would be cool if they really were allies in DMC3 and am I the only one who thinks like this? Hahaha.) and it's only for enjoyment.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Rebellion and Yamato<p>

"You heard us sons of Sparda.." The first monster said.

Vergil and Dante glared back at the two monsters then they chuckled suddenly. "Hm! Nice trick ugly… But it will never work." Vergil said mockingly and with a smirk. "We almost fell for that trick of yours but… It's a shame… Our little sister died 12 years ago… By the ugly likes of yours." Dante pointing to both of the monsters. Then both the monsters laughed boisterously at the boys. "You really are fools… Not even recognizing your own _kin_." The monster said wickedly. Dante and Vergil exchanged glances. "Alright alright… Enough chitty chatty." Dante grabbed his giant sword behind him and gave it a twirl and aimed it at the monsters. "Let's get this on with… Shall we?" Dante smiled sarcastically. Vergil grinned at his brother. "This 'outta be fun." Vergil flopped his left side of the coat revealing an unsheathed katana. Vergil grabbed its hilt and swiftly sheathed the katana with great force that a rubble behind the monsters was sliced into pieces.

The monster narrowed their eyes on the boys. "Those swords… They belonged to the Dark Knight." The monster said disgustingly. "Once he used those weapons against our brethren even to the Prince of Darkness and the Hell Queen… Rebellion and Yamato." The other monster said. "Rebellion is powerful enough to destroy a horde with one great force… And Yamato… A long sword used to separate and seal the Hell Gates that gives way for our brethren to enter. Even it is sharper than any normal sword." Dante rolled his eyes at the demons and Vergil sighed impatiently. "What? Now were taking up History?" Dante said impatiently. Vergil shrugged at his brother… "It's improper to teach history _outside_ of the classroom. Since we're here at school.. Why don't we teach you some manners and rules on how to start up a _class_ in a _classroom_." Vergil said sarcastically and Dante chuckled saying, "We could start up a gym class you know?" Dante stretched his arms and legs and bended his waist and added up, "How about a warm-up? Come on wimps!". Both monsters grew furious. "DAMN YOU!" The monster said. The other added, "We will get you and once we got you… We will tear those weapons of your into pieces along with your very flesh." Both monster scowled and charged. Dante whistled and Vergil grinned. "Heh. I'd like to see you try pal!", Dante said as he leapt upwards and threw Rebellion to the monster's back as the monster cried in agony.

Vergil ran to the second monster and they clashed of Yamato against the monster's claws. Vergil grinned at the monster and sliced both its claws. The monster retreated backwards and glared and growled back at Vergil. Vergil grinned teasingly and taunted the monster with his hands ushering it to come. The monster's growl turned to a roar and charged at Vergil. Vergil gripped Yamato as he twirled the scabbard and raised it in a perfect time as the fangs of the demon bit Vergil's scabbard. The monster roared at Vergil. Vergil scowled at the demon coldly and said, "Not very appealing. Do take a mouthwash." Vergil, with the use of the scabbard that was still in the demon's mouth, threw the demon with force to the other side of the gym and crashed through the scoring table. "Tch." Vergil cursed as he looked down on his left arm. His arm is bleeding as the fangs of the shape-shifter demon wounded him. Despite being a half-demon, he could still feel the pain but not doesn't hurt enough like a human's. "Another scar… Well… What's new anyway." Vergil said as he rolled his eyes and twirled Yamato with his right as he sends off pieces of rubble at the demon. The demon awoke by the rubbles being thrown at him and got up and snarled back at Vergil… "That was a foul move son of Sparda." The monster said angrily as it charged. Vergil ran and slid under the demon and stood behind the demon with a screeching halt and ran a hand through his hair saying, "No… Not to me." Vergil said as he slashed the demon's back and kicked him. The demon staggered standing up and chokingly said, "Y-you! You w-will regret t-this!"; Vergil gripped Yamato and raised his chin mockingly. "I didn't want to kill you since you're _hardly_ a challenge to me but..." Vergil twirled Yamato and steadied Yamato's tip at the demon's heart. The demon, who was furious back then, now became panicked as it already knew what would happen with the addition of Vergil's cold stare and Yamato flashing up. Vergil stared daggers back at the demon and said coldly and calmly, "A few information you would like to share with me. After all… Being selfish is very rude indeed."

On the other hand, Dante calmly twirled Rebellion and aimed for the monster he's up against. "Is that all you got pal?" Dante whistled like he's calling a dog and grinned. "YOU FOOL!" The monster charged and swung his claws at Dante. Dante readied himself in a battle stance and raised his left arm as he defended himself with the demon's claw. "Crazy!" Dante taunts the demon and grabbed the demon's arm and did a flying kiss at him as he flips the demon and the demon landed hard on its back. The demon struggled up and charged to his back to slash at Dante but to the monster's surprise he is not there. A whistle was heard from above and it was Dante. "You're not the only one who's tall." Dante threw Rebellion at the demon and as it was about to dodge and readied himself, a force of wind struck upon him and held him back. With a split second, the demon found the source of the force and it came from Vergil who stood there grinning. Before the monster could dodge, Dante's Rebellion pierced through the monster's head and screamed in agony. Dante, in mid-air, pulled out, twirled and aimed Ebony and Ivory at the tip of the Rebellion's pointy hilt..

"Jackpot baby!", Dante said with enthusiasm. Then he shoots at the tip of Rebellion's hilt, with the bullet's force and support, making the sword pierce deeper and the demon faded into ashes. Dante landed stylishly, a few meters away from Rebellion, and glanced to his guns… "You never fail to impress me ladies." Dante blows the tip of both guns and put his guns back into the holster behind him.

Dante looked at Vergil's direction and scowled. Vergil walked to where Rebellion stood and tossed it to Dante and shrugged back as Vergil says teasingly, "Your welcome."; Dante leapt and caught it in mid-air and landed in front of Vergil causing the dirt of the rubble to puff a smoke on Vergil. Vergil frowned at Dante and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do that again and I'll pierce you you're your Rebellion." Vergil rubbed the dirt off of his coat and face. Dante shrugged at him… "How did the _counseling_ go?" Dante smirked. Vergil rolled his eyes and twirled Yamato and unsheathed it back at its scabbard. Dante blinked at Vergil and a strand of hair on his younger twin brother was sliced on his right face. Dante raised both his brows and said, "Sharper than any blade… Who knew?" Dante just shrugged it off. Vergil tied Yamato on his waist. "And a weapon with such rebellious and massive size much like how you do and you yourself. Yep. Perfect." Vergil said coldly. Dante chuckled and raised his arms in apology. Vergil cleared his throat and continued, "That demon I _counseled_ said they were ordered by a woman… A woman who works together with Arkham, who is the boss these two worked for, to capture that girl alive because she is an essential to Temen-ni-gru." Vergil tells to Dante as they walked back to the unconscious girl in the bench. Vergil sat beside the girl and Dante stoop down so that he could level his gaze and observe the girl. "Why would she be essential? She can't be Lucy… She's…" Dante shook his head unable to spit out the word. Vergil sighed and carried the girl into his arms and looked at Dante with a determined face, "We'll talk about this later right now… Let's bring her to my mansion before another cavalry arrives." Dante nodded in agreement and walked ahead in case someone or something attacks them.

Suddenly, a crash went through the back of the gym. Dante stepped up ahead and shielded Vergil because of the girl in Vergil's arms. "You were saying?" Dante glanced to Vergil and raised an eyebrow at him.


	7. Fragments of the Past

**This will be about a reminiscence of the past and all of the involvements and connections to Sparda. And in this chapter, I wanted to create a "serious type" Dante... As in serious. Because I imagine him like this when it comes to his family especially to Lucy. Sorry for the early reveal of Lucy being sister this and that. I have other plans and I do not want to make very very long chapters. Anyways!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own DMC3 everybody. It's purely fanfic and of my own story and it's only for enjoyment and passion.**_ :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fragments of the Past<p>

The smoke and rubble cleared and a giant dog appears.

"Wait!"

And on top of the dog's head, a woman with ancient runes marked on her forehead lining down to her cheeks and up 'til her arms and legs and she was dressed in an elegant dark purple gown and with shades of silver and gold and her clothes perfect for her skin as the color of a snow and her hair black with red and caramel color lining on each side of her two-sided bangs. The black jewelry embroidered on her wrists and ankles made shackling sounds as she walked over to the boys.

"I mean no harm…" The woman said and looked over to the girl.

"And who are you? And if you really mean no harm… What's with the hellhound?" Dante asked in wonder and curiosity as he looked up to the giant dog. "Please… There is no time to ask questions. I will tell you everything you know if you will come along with us. Come along before the other demons arrive… Sons of Sparda." The demoness nodded politely and hopped on the hellhound's head. "Come.. Dante. Vergil." Dante and Vergil glanced at each other and then both nodded in agreement. Vergil hopped on the hellhound's back with the girl in her arms and Dante, on Vergil's front, to keep an eye on the girl so that she won't fall. "Buckle up boys." The demoness said with her back turned, prepared herself and grinned. "We're gonna shadow travel." Dante stared at the demoness. "Sha-" Before Dante could finish his sentence everything went blurry and insanely fast.

In a matter of minutes they've arrived at a mansion.

"-Dow…" Dante blinked and shook his head in confusion. Vergil smirked at his brother. "You were saying _little_ brother?" Dante raised an eyebrow at his brother.

The dog howled and the demoness rubbed the dog's head. "Thanks Caleb." The demoness stood up and faced the passengers at the dog's back. "We are here." The demoness jumped down on the dog's head with Dante and Vergil following and went down the dog's back and looked around at their surroundings.

The dog transformed back into a German shepherd. Dante raised his eyebrows and rubbed the dog's head. "Cool. A German shepherd. You're one heck of a dog." The dog barked enthusiastically and wagged its tail.

"This way both of you." Dante glanced up and he whistled by the sight. Vergil became wide-eyed by the exteriors of the mansion.

The outside mansion is filled with plants, trees, flowers and Japanese-style garden surroundings.

"Come on in sons of Sparda." The demoness said as she ushered them inside the mansion. "Whoa.. Your crib is much better than Vergil's." The inside is built with cream and granite walls and the floor is furnished with mahogany wooden floor. The interiors are framed with simple yet elegant furnishings and designs. On the left, There's a stoned bar stool and from the looks of plates hanging by the wooden and polished cabinets, a wide dining area and a two-door refrigerator just beside a steel sink, is the kitchen and on the middle are stairs divided by three flights. Two opposing each other and is connected by another flight in the center. Behind the stairs leads a glass-sliding door out into the backyard and on the right is the living room. The living room is designed with eggshell-coloured walls. The living room consists of two black sofas opposite of each other and separates the two with an oval glass made coffee table, a TV, two bookshelves, sorts of vases by the window frames and pictures frames hanging on the left side of the room. As Dante stared around the mansion in awe, Vergil scowled at Dante. Dante smirked at Vergil and raised his arms teasingly. "I'm joking I'm joking!"

The demoness suddenly glowed and transformed into an ordinary human, who is now wearing a below-the-knee length pink rose dress and a black 2-inches wedge shoes and her hair tied up with a red ribbon in a low ponytail, setting aside her true form.

"Magic… Then that makes you an Eidolon Demon." Vergil said as he went to the sofa to set the girl down. The woman went beside the girl and touched her right cheek and breathed a sigh of relief. "She'll be okay.." The demoness covered the girl in blankets and stood up and faced the young men. "I want to thank you for saving Lucy." The demoness smiled in gratitude.

Dante and Vergil exchanged a glance in shock and confusion. "Lucy?" Vergil said. Then she suddenly frowned and sat on a chair opposing the boys. "Yes… The Lucy now and the Lucy 12 years ago…. Is the same." Dante and Vergil suddenly became furious and Dante grabbed Ebony and aimed at the demoness' head.

"Don't you dare trick us demon. A trick like that only works for fools." Dante said furiously. "Our Lucy died 12 years ago! A demon grabbed her and we heard her screaming for the last time and she's…. Gone." Vergil said as he composed himself. The demoness sighed and snapped her fingers and in a gust of a wind, a rectangular black box appeared in her hand. "She is your younger sister. She survived because of this." The demoness opened the box. Dante and Vergil became wide-eyed on what they saw and Dante stepped up. "That's Lucy's Perfect Amulet. The one mother gave on her 4th birthday." Dante held out to the amulet and rubbed it smoothly with his thumb. Vergil went beside Dante and peeked closer to the amulet. "It is Lucy's."

Both Vergil and Dante looked down on the girl and Dante stoop down and lightly touched the girl's forehead. Vergil faced the demoness in confusion. "How? How did you find her? Why are you doing this? It's rare for a demon to treat us with sincerity such as you since many hated me.. Dante.. Even Lucy." Vergil looked to his sister. Dante suddenly stood up and stared at the demoness.

"Tell us everything." Dante told the demoness.

The demoness nodded and in a snap of her finger, they were in a different place. They are in a forest except that this forest is gleaming with magic stars and unique plants. "This is better… Oh don't worry. Lucy's gonna be fine with Caleb. It's better if she doesn't hear this conversation in case she wakes up." Dante and Vergil nodded in agreement.

Dante puts his arms in his chest… "So fill us in. As in everything." Dante said word by word. The demoness nodded. "It's about time" The demoness smiled.

"I am Cecilia but I prefer to be called Cecil. I was a servant and ally of your father. I am an Eidolon Demon who specializes in magic, black arts and music. I was one of the few demons who fought alongside him during the great war. Your father saved me from the treachery and slavery of the Prince of Darkness and the Hell Queen. He did many good acts not just on humans but even to his allies and comrades that sided with him. Because of that, it motivated me more to follow him and to serve him in battles. I, even became happy that Sparda wedded a human and has given birth to three children." The demoness looked at Dante and Vergil. "Then on your birthday… A messenger of mine sent me a distress signal that your family was under attack. I, immediately, traveled to your secret house and while on my way… I saw a ray of light. I followed that light to see what was happening. When I got there… A demon lay dead fading into ashes and next to that demon… I found your little sister and she was unconscious." Dante and Vergil was shocked and they exchanged looks.

Cecil goes by the plants and uses magic on them to bloom and said... "The ray of light that killed the demon, who took her away, is the work of-"… "The Perfect Amulet!" Dante and Vergil said in unison. The demoness Cecil smiled at them and nodded in agreement. "I raised Lucy as if she was my own and I casted a lot of my magic on her to conceal her from demons… Even humans." Cecil sighed then she smiled suddenly. "But I guess my magic doesn't work on you since you noticed her." Dante and Vergil smiled. "Well… We didn't believe at first but now…" Dante run his hand through his hair. "She's here… Lucy. She's alive all along." Dante glanced at Vergil and Vergil smiled back at his brother then to the demoness.

"But wait sons of Sparda. I must tell you something.." Cecil suddenly became very serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally I planned Cecil to be a half-human and half-demon but I decided for her to be a newbie demon type. For those who are confused with what's an Eidolon Demon. Basically on other video games, it's either a name of a boss or involved with magic. On my own fanfic, I decided that an Eidolon demon are demons that uses black magic from instruments and living things that it's black magic can possess and mostly they use black magic in a form of music and arts. If you know Tear from Tales of the Abyss... Then yeah... it's inspired from that ability though an Eidolon demon uses it only for battle purposes and serious situations and the term <strong>_**Eidolon**_** was inspired from Final Fantasy. : So I do not own FF and Tales of the Abyss. It's only an inspiration. BTW, they're different from witches in my fanfic and Eidolon demons are much stronger than witches.**


	8. Revelations

**This chapter's about Lucy's true nature. More will be revealed as the chapter progresses. Also, sorry for the early reveal and like I mentioned in chap 7... I will make everything straight without missing anything. Flashbacks will be shown here too.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Again and again... I do not own DMC3 and the main characters ( well except for the new characters I made. : ). All belongs to Capcom. It's for passion and fun only.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Revelations<p>

"I'm sure you've heard many times from your battles that Lucy is an _essential_."

With Cecil's question, Dante and Vergil nodded.

Dante composed himself. _Calm down.. Calm down.._ He thought patiently.

Cecil sighed and faced the two. "You see… Lucy hasn't awakened her demon blood… _Yet_. I concealed Lucy even from you two is because Lucy is one of the key to awaken the Temen-ni-gru." Dante suddenly got a bad feeling. Vergil suddenly tensed and he felt Dante tensed up too.

"Wait hold on… Why her alone? We both have Father's blood in our veins." Vergil asked because he and Dante don't want her to take all the burden. Cecil sighed sadly. "Lucy doesn't just contain your father's blood. She holds a special power that I fear most. That power will awaken along with Sparda's blood. A power that is so strong that… That it could kill her."

Dante and Vergil suddenly thought of what their parents always used to say 12 years ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

"_Dante... Vergil..." The tall gentleman in his purple and elegant coat said to the young boys, "I will entrust your mother and Lucy to you. They will need you." _

_He propped down with his right knee so that he could level his gaze to his sons. He rested both his hands on the shoulder of his boys. His left on Vergil's left and his right on Dante's right shoulder. _

"_Don't go Dad... You're not gonna leave us... Right?" Vergil said hoping that their father will stay. "Please stay... Dad." Dante said as clutches his hands tightly as he's trying to hold back his tears. _

_Their father smiled sadly at his boys, "I will try to come back... But if ever everything did not end well... I want you to promise me to protect your mom and Lucy. Especially your younger sister... If they find out that..." Sparda stopped on his words and stood up. "Find out what dad?" Dante and Vergil said in unison with curious faces. _

_**End of the flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Arkham doesn't just want Lucy's demon blood but <em>that<em> power too. I fear for her. I have done everything I can and yet.. It is not enough to protect her." Cecil lowered her head down in shame. Dante tapped on Cecil's shoulder and smiled politely at her. "No. You did great. Trust me… Being a magician is not our thing. But…" Dante and Vergil smiled at her. "You have our thanks." Vergil said in his sincerest way.

"Lucy is our only family…Our little sister… We won't let anything happen to her now that she's here.", Vergil added. Dante smirked, "I guess being an older brother again brings a rainbow in a rain." Cecil laughed to Dante's antics. "But for the sake of Lucy… We mustn't tell her of her identity. Demons will be motivated more to find her the moment she learned the truth. We can only tell her in time.."

Vergil then suddenly asked to Cecil, "But wait… What is that special power that holds her? And as of this moment… Lucy remains human and she didn't know that she has… us?" Cecil nodded in agreement. "Yes. Lucy is still human. Because of the amulet. That light probably didn't just protected her but it also sealed her memories because when she woke up that time… She doesn't remember anything. And as of the power… I have no idea.. It remains a mystery up until now." Cecil sighed. Vergil and Dante exchanged looks as if they read each other's mind. Vergil started, "Dad told us something about Lucy's safety before he left. He never told us but he just said that we should protect her." Dante nodded and added, "We'll protect her at all costs because we made a truce to each other."; "But what made us worry back then is that father feared something for Lucy... Could it be that this power is not a coincidence? Even mother said the same thing to us on her 4th birthday. The day she received the Amulet from mom." Vergil said as he put his arms in his chest.

Cecil thought of this deeply and spoke up her thoughts, "There is a huge possibility that then and now may not be a coincidence... Your parents... They know something and they fear for it." Dante clutched his hands saying, "But why didn't mom and dad told us... If they told us then we would have become stronger and protected her even more." Vergil rested his hand on his younger twin brother's shoulder to calm him down, "Mom and Dad are protecting us too Dante. If we burdened ourselves too much... We'll die in the process... And by then... How can we protect Lucy?" Dante sighed, "Still... At least dad could have told us before he left."

Cecil spoke up at last, "Vergil is right Dante... You were too young to burden yourselves of fighting. You did protect her in the end... And what matters is you are here right now. Without you now... Lucy would be at the hands of the Arkham and the demons right now..." Dante sighed and nodded in understanding and tapped Vergil's shoulder to reassure him.

Vergil furrowed his brows even more and Dante an eyebrow at him asking, "What is it bro?"

"Who is Arkham? We've been hearing him lately... Is he a demon?" Vergil asked. Dante looked at Cecil for answers. Cecil sighed in frustration, "My sources tells that Arkham is on the move lately and wants to revive Temen-ni-gru. I do not now his purpose but I know one thing for sure..."

Cecil stared back at the twins and told them, "He wanted power. And for him to achieve that power... He wanted Lucy to fully revive the ancient tower." Dante gripped his hand and punched it to his other hand with determination, "Well... I guess it's up to us now." With a quick glance on Vergil. Vergil nodded in agreement telling, "Hm! It's been a while since the last time I had a challenge." Dante grinned back to his brother.

Cecil smiled at the two and nodded, "Much like Sparda and Eva, I will entrust Lucy to you. Protect your sister." Dante and Vergil smiled and nodded to her.

_As long as your brothers are here... Then there's nothing to lose. You really are watching over them... Sparda and Eva. _Cecil happily thought and speaks to her mind as if she's communicating with someone.

As she looked at them with determination, suddenly she sensed something and it made her happy. "What is it?" Dante asked Cecil. Cecil smiled happily as if she has seen a miracle.

"She's awake... Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so I know that it all went fast on the revelations of Lucy being alive and all but there's more to come.. Don't worry. The twins' and Lucy's funny and heart-warming moments, the Sparda family histories and loyalties, Lucy getting herself tangled up between her own "mysteries" and family and enemies on the move. Hello again J and N! Thanks again! :)<strong>


	9. Meetings and Investigations

**This chapter is where Lucy fully meets Dante and Vergil. More to come on the trio's moments. Hehe.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Twice and will forever be that I don't own DMC3. Dante and Vergil and the other official characters belong to Capcom. It's for enjoyment guys.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Meetings and Investigations<p>

*Woof! Woof! Woof!*

_Caleb? Wha… WHAT THE?!_ Lucy thought with a surprise and she sat bolt upright. "Awww! Ohhh.. Oh my head.." With her sitting up quickly… She felt a sudden heavy dizziness. Lucy gripped her head with her hand.

She suddenly felt someone licking her hand. Lucy looked down to her hand and saw Caleb looking at her and whined worriedly. Lucy smiled at the dog and rubbed its head comfortably. "I'm okay… Caleb. You're a good boy." Caleb wiggle its tail happily and seeing the dog's happy expression made Lucy smile. "Wait a sec… How the freakin' hell did I get home?" Lucy thought about what happened before she passed out.

With a blink of an eye, she remembered everything. "T-those two! T-they saved m-" Lucy suddenly stopped speaking when Caleb barked happily behind her and she heard heavy foot steps behind her.

"Lucy? Are you alright sweetie?" She glanced behind her and smiled by the sight she saw. "Mom!" Lucy stood up upright and was about to run to Cecil when she felt a sting of dizziness and loses her balance. "Lucy!" her mother called out.

In an instance, someone broke her fall.

Lucy blinked in surprise when an arm supports both her shoulders and back. "Don't overdo yourself." A familiar voice said behind her. She looks up and was surprised with the men supporting her. "Yo!" A man in front of her cheerfully greeted her. "Morning sunshine!" Adding up with a grin.

Lucy stumbles to her side and fell back to the sofa with a shocked expression. "Y-you're… H-how… Back there!" Lucy blinked several times out of shock and curiosity. Cecil went beside her and patted her shoulder to calm her down. Lucy, still looking at the men, was about to speak up when the man wearing a blue coat raised both his hands to reassure her.

Cecil spoke up at last, "Calm down sweetie… They're a friend of mine." Lucy looked to her mother then looked again to the men opposite of them. "No… I mean… Those monsters… The-They… Why are they after me? And what are those monsters?!" Lucy exclaimed. One of the two men spoke up to her… "I know it's a lot to take and you wouldn't believe us when we tell you…" Lucy raised both her eyebrows. "Well rather than not knowing anything I'd rather know everything. So spill it mister….?"

The man smiled at her. "Vergil."; "And Dante here." The other man said pointing to himself with his thumb. "So tell me everything Mister-" Lucy was stopped by Dante as held up his hand in a halt to her. "Whoa whoa… Just by names. We're good." Dante winked at the teenager. Lucy shrugged… "Okay I guess? Well.. What happened back there?" Lucy asked as she sat properly so that she could face and listen to the two better. "Those monsters are called Shape-shifters or known as the 'Children of the Moon'. And they are Demons." Vergil said as he rests his hands on his lap. "As of now… We don't know why they attacked you but… I'm sure it's pretty bad." Dante speaking up after the blue-coated man beside him and eyeing a glance at Cecil. Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion. "Children of the Moon? Demons? That's kinda like the horror movies and suspense stuff." Lucy said in wonder. "I didn't know wolf-men existed. So they like... Hunt people at night, terrify the wits out of them and eats them alive? Who's next? Frankenstein?" Cecil just blinked to her daughter and the two boys chuckled as if holding back their laughter.

"Hey what's so funny?" Lucy frowned at the two.

"Kiddo… You watch way too many horror movies." Dante managed to say while chuckling. Vergil cleared his throat and added, "No they're not like that… And we still haven't discovered Frankenstein… _Yet_." Vergil shrugged mockingly. Lucy raised an eyebrow and put both her hands into her waist. "Uhuh. Anyways… How did you know about these stuff? What are you… Like exterminators?" Lucy said with curiosity.

Dante and Vergil exchanged glances. "You really take everything seriously kiddo… You're not afraid? Like the last time?" Dante said half-jokingly.

_Is he worried?_ Lucy thought as she sensed in Dante that despite his joke… She could see a glint of worry.

"I am but I would be afraid even more if I didn't find out the truth. Besides… This isn't the first time that I encountered weird things." Lucy said. Dante, Vergil and Cecil was taken aback by her words. "What do you mean sweetie? A demon attacked you before?" Cecil said with a shocked and worried look. Lucy suddenly realized what she said. Now that the words were out of her mout. She had no choice but to tell it. Lucy sighed in surrender. "Well… Not really like what happened in school. It's that… I'm having weird dreams lately. Either it's a nightmare about monsters or a mysterious woman singing a lullaby." Lucy shivered by these. "Lullaby?" Dante and Vergil said in unison. Lucy nodded and suddenly she felt another sting of headache. "I-I'm fine guys! It's just a little headache.." Lucy smiled to the people around her as they all stood up etched with worried faces. "I'll get some water for you and to our friends. Excuse me…" Cecil excused herself and went to the kitchen.

"Hey…" Lucy stared at Dante and Vergil and smiled sweetly at them. "Thank you… For saving me out there. Everything's been weird lately but oh the heck of it." Lucy giggled enthusiastically. "But yeah… Thank you." Lucy nodded in gratitude. Dante and Vergil smiled sincerely at Lucy. "We will always be with you." The boys said in unison. Dante winked at Lucy and Vergil nodded with a smile.

Lucy furrowed her brows and remembers her dream… '_We will always be with you'_

As she thought of these words that she always dreamed after the lullaby. Lucy frowned even more by this thought and stared at Dante and Vergil. "What's wrong?" Vergil asked as both boys sensed her thinking about something. "I… I know this is stupid to ask but… Have we met before? Other than in the street." Lucy asked in wonder and curiosity.

Silence..

Dante and Vergil were speechless and the atmosphere became awkward until Cecil arrived and broke the silence.

"Here's your water and to you two." Cecil smiled. "Thanks." The trio said in unison. Cecil was surprised by the three and giggled. "My… You three get along now?" Lucy giggled and looked to the boys who smiled back at her. "Guess so." Lucy smiled back. _I know I've met them before… But where?_ Lucy thought as she looked to Dante and Vergil.

* * *

><p>In Lucy's school, people crowded and gathered around the area and a lot of police and ambulances arrived and stationed.<p>

"What in the name of…" A police cursed as he was shocked by the damage around the school from the outside of the classroom and all around the hallways up until the gymnasium. Books, glass shards, lockers and a lot of rubbles and debris are scattered across the floor.

"Must be a terror attack." Suddenly a man patted the shocked police behind him and the police squirmed and saluted to the man present beside him. "Agent Aaron! Sir!" The police said. The agent saluted back and patted the police's shoulder. "You should be out there… Set up barricades and a perimeter around the school. The civilians are gathering more outside… Secure the area in case some or a wave of civilians try to sneak in. The media will probably arrive soon and will cause more ruckus. Spread out and keep the media and the civilians away from here." Aaron commanded to the police with a smile. "Yes sir!" The police heads out of the classroom.

The agent frowned and went inside of the classroom.

_This is Lucy's classroom_. The agent thought as he scanned the area. The classroom was a huge mess. The chairs batted and wrecked on each side of the classroom, the windows and lights shattered, burnt walls and marks around the classroom and a huge cracked hole on the left side of the wall. _This must be where Lucy was first attacked._

"Agent?"

A female agent's voice spoke up behind him and glanced to her. Another male agent showed up… "We did what you asked of." Aaron nodded and went to both of them. "Did you cleaned up everything that could reveal demons? And did you get rid of Lucy's things and any traces she left behind?" Both the agents nodded and the female agent said with reassurance, "Rest assured my Lord. Everything's been wiped out before the humans arrived." The male agent grinning, "Not a trace." Aaron breathed a sigh of relief and patted both their shoulders.

"Is she safe?" Aaron asked the female agent and she nodded with a smile. "Yes my Lord… The Sons of Sparda and Lady Cecil took her to safety." Aaron smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Good job. Everything's progressing accordingly. Now… Let's go to the gym. The other team must be waiting." The two young agents nodded. "Yes Lord Aaron."

* * *

><p><strong>I added up a new male character. I decided that Aaron's a high-ranking agent and everything that involves with demons… He takes action along with his two <strong>_**assistants**_** to wipe out evidences of demons before the police and forensics arrive.**


	10. Trio Bonding (Part 1)

**This is the chapter where it's the beginning of Lucy's 'UNKNOWN to her' family moments with Dante and Vergil. **

_**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to Capcom. I do not own DMC3. It's a fanfic and for entertainment purposes only.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Trio Bonding (Part 1)<p>

"Whoa whoa… Bodyguards?" Lucy raised both her eyebrows to her mother. Cecil nodded to Lucy. "I will be out for hours… Well… Maybe even days because of medical duties." Cecil explained to Lucy but the teenager wondered more. "But why should I need bodyguards? I mean… I'm not on protective detail… What am I the president's daughter or something?" Lucy said half-jokingly.

Cecil poked her forehead. "Oww! Mom…!" Lucy rubbed her forehead and pouted. "Don't make a face like that young lady. Your father got many calls on serious cases today and Mike's assisting him so they won't be home for a while. I won't take any chances of you being attacked again." Cecil reprimanded her daughter.

Lucy sighed in surrender. "Okay okay fine but… Are you gonna be okay? After what happened to me…" The teenager said worriedly. Cecil smiled at her. "I will take Caleb with me and Gab's gonna assist me and she's there already… Don't worry. I can handle my own. Your father taught me some of his defense tactics after all… Same goes for you." Cecil said reassuringly. Lucy smiled to her mother and hugged her. "Be careful mom." Lucy said as she hugged her mom tight. Cecil smiled and gave a quick hug to Lucy.

"Oh! Before I forget." Cecil exclaimed and rummaged through her shoulder bag and pulled out a long rectangular box and handed it to Lucy as the teenager cocked her head in confusion. "What's this?" Lucy wondered as she held the box out. "For you... You're gonna need it." Cecil said with a nod.

Lucy opened the box and became wide-eyed as she pulls out an unsheathed dagger. "It's your dagger… The one I always use for practice." Lucy pulls out the dagger from its scabbard and looks at the blade as it casted a reflection of her eyes. "Mairin is its name... It's yours now. Use it with what you've learned from your father and Mike." Cecil nodded and turned to the door. "I must get going then. Be sure to attend to your bodyguards very well." Cecil said with a flying kiss and glanced at the dog beside Lucy, "Come along Caleb." The dog barked and leapt to the teenager. "See ya later Caleb." The teenager rubbed his head playfully. The dog barked enthusiastically and ran to Cecil.

Cecil waved back, opened the door and Caleb and her went out and she closed the door.

Lucy looked back at the dagger she's holding and caressed the hilt of the long dagger. "Mairin huh... Meaning the Star of the Sea. No doubt about it." The dagger shined in its unique silvery aqua blue. The dagger resembling a knife due to its length and width is designed in its unique style. An asymmetrical-shaped silvery-black dagger with golden wavy designs etched from the ragged hilt downwards to the upper-middle of the blade making the golden wavy designs look like a flowing golden water to the black starry blade. The tip of the hilt contains an amethyst that glowed when you look upon it.

Lucy smiled to the blade and put it back to its white, wrapped with a purple ribbon, scabbard. She set it aside on a small shelf behind the stair case. "I'll take care of you Mairin."

She went back to the living room as she attend to her 'bodyguards'. "Well… I guess it's just the three of us." Lucy shrugged as she went to sit in living room sofa opposite to the boys.

Dante stood up and walked around the living room as he wonders and observes the area. Vergil settled down Yamato on the coffee table and started a conversation with Lucy stating, "You know… For you to grow up in a wealthy lifestyle… You don't seem to be one of the greedy ones like the most common rich girls out there." Lucy blinked with surprise by his words and smiled in agreement. "Yeah… I'm not that kind of girl. Many of my classmates are also like that and I may be rich well… My parents are… but that doesn't mean that I have to boisterous about this lifestyle. I'm just living an ordinary life like my parents." Lucy said to Vergil.

"Hmmmm... This is one _big_ vase." Dante said as he holds a 12-inch vase and raising an eyebrow in amusement and sarcasm.

"Hey! Don't tou-" Lucy exclaimed and the vase falls but to her surprise the vase didn't break.

"Whoa!" Lucy's jaw dropped when Dante caught it in a split second. "That was close. Whew!" Dante sighed and put the vase back to its proper place. Lucy stood up and went beside Dante with her jaw still open out of shock. "How in blazes did you do that?!" Lucy stared at Dante. Dante laughed by Lucy's expression. "Instinct." Dante was able to choke out the words while laughing. Lucy raised her eyebrows at Dante.

Dante was smacked at the head by Vergil. "Hey! What gives?" Dante raised his arms in wonder. Lucy giggled by the twins' acts. Dante and Vergil smiled at her.

Suddenly a low growl was heard.

Dante pulled out Ivory and Ebony and Vergil readied himself. They observe to the surroundings in case someone attacks or ambushes them.

"Ummm… Guys.." Dante and Vergil looked to Lucy as she was covering her mouth and stifling a smile. "That was just my stomach. Sorry.." Lucy giggled as another low growl from her stomach was heard. Vergil sighed in relief and Dante chuckled in amusement. "I'm hungry… There's no food here. I can cook but it's already late to cook since it's evening already which is a dinner time… Hmmmm…" Lucy muttered.

As she walks to the kitchen when suddenly she stopped in her tracks and lightened up when an idea struck her mind. "I've got an idea! Let's say we go and eat outside?" Lucy suggested as she ran up to Dante and Vergil who is by the windows looking outside.

"No." Dante and Vergil protested in unison as they faced Lucy.

"There's a pizza joint at the other side of this street and it's a walking distance. C'mon guys!" Lucy put her hands in her waist as she insisted the two to eat outside. Dante's eyes suddenly sparked with excitement by Lucy's words. Vergil raised an eyebrow at Dante. "Bodyguard or not… You're still into pizza." Vergil face-palmed and Lucy giggled. "Delivery is dangerous as demons could be attracted." Vergil said.

"Of course they'll be attracted. We are extraordinarily handsome and cool. Who wouldn't?" Dante shrugged and grinned. Lucy laughed out by Dante's words and Vergil smirked. "And can be an idiot sometimes.." Vergil added with a teasing grin. Lucy holds back her laughter and giggled through her hand covering her mouth. Dante frowned at Vergil.

Lucy stops laughing and smiles at them as she managed to say, "So… Let's go for a quick dinner?". Dante and Vergil nodded to her as Dante grabbed Rebellion and settled it on his back and Vergil settling and tying up Yamato on his left waist.

Lucy walked up to the door when Dante paced quickly between Lucy and to the door. "Hold it! On three conditions!" Dante said grabbing the door knob. Lucy raised both her eyebrows, "What is it?" Lucy asked. "You'll have to stay between Vergil and me. No wandering off on your own AND wherever you go… We'll be with you." Dante said each and counting them off with the last condition emphasizing the word _AND_. Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Surely you wouldn't go inside the bathroom with me?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at Dante as she put her arms in her chest. Dante grinned wickedly. "That… Depends if there's a ton of babes." Dante chuckled wickedly. Lucy rolled her eyes, "You are such a pervert." Vergil raised an eyebrow at Dante. "Don't get me started." Vergil told to Lucy with a death glare. Dante shrugged teasingly to both of them and grinning, "You know I'm just kidding." Lucy rolled her eyes and Vergil rubbing his temples in annoyance because of his brother's antics. "Alright alright! I'll follow. Should we go now?" Lucy said impatiently. Vergil nodded with a smile.

"Then let's go guys!" Lucy exclaimed with excitement as she went past Dante and opened the door rushing outside first.

Dante and Vergil followed by with Dante closing the door. Lucy went ahead and opened the gates for the two to go out first.

As the two went out first they suddenly froze.

Lucy closed the gates and tapped the two on their backs. "What's wrong guys? Is it a demon?" Lucy said, whom she saw the two glancing at the mansion, observing the lighted-up surroundings. Dante broke the silence and told the teenager… "No no. Nothing kiddo. Just a hinch." Dante winked. Vergil smiled reassuringly at the teenager in their middle.

"Lead the way.." Vergil said to Lucy. Lucy nodded… "This way." The trio walked to their right as they head for the pizza joint.

_This'll be great!_ The teenager thought happily and enthusiastically while on their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! The first chapter of the trio family bonding began. And more to go on the later chapters… :D <strong>


	11. Trio Bonding (Part 2)

**I decided to post two chapters today... And by the way… This chapter is the continuation of Chapter 10.**

_**DISCLAIMER: For the 12**__**th **__**or 13**__**th**__** time? LOL. Anyways… I do not own DMC3. All belongs to Capcom. This fanfic's for entertainment and fun only.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Trio Bonding (Part 2)<p>

The trio arrived at the pizza joint. "We're here! Let's go in!" Lucy said as she was excited and ran ahead.

The trio entered the pizza joint.

"How about a take-out and we'll just eat it at your home?" Vergil suggested. Lucy nodded in agreement and looked at Dante as sat down while reading up at the menu. Lucy giggled. "Hey Dante. What do you like?" Lucy asked him as Dante continuously stares at the menu. "Any pizza would be good BUT no-"; "Olives." Vergil finished the sentence as he sat down on the opposite side of Dante. Dante grinned and rested his elbows at the table. "Okay then… I'll order it up. You want something to drink while waiting?" Lucy asked the two. "I'm good." Vergil smiled. "I'll have a coffee." Dante winked. Lucy smiled, "Okay!"

The teenager went to the counter and ordered up. "2 orders of pizza. Any of your pizza specials will do but without olives please… And a coffee." Lucy paid the bill, grabbed the coffee given to her and sat beside Vergil.

Lucy handed the coffee to Dante. "Here's your coffee Dante." Lucy smiled. Dante smiled at Lucy. "Thanks!" As Dante sips at his coffee without blowing the hot steam off. Lucy was shocked by Dante's actions and telling him, "Did you realize that the coffee was just freshly brewed?" Dante looked up to Lucy and shrugged. "I drink coffee most of the time. It's nothing to me…" Lucy's jaw dropped but closes it again, "O…kay? That's…"

Then something suddenly came to her mind and looked around suspiciously and whispering to Vergil, "By the way guys… Where's your guns? And your swords?", and she looked back and forth again around them to see if few of the people heard her. Vergil looked down at the table. Lucy followed Vergil's line of sight and saw the swords tucked under the table.

Observing the swords, Lucy suddenly thought and sighed. "Jeez.. I forgot my dagger." Vergil and Dante looked at her in surprise. "You know how to use a weapon?" Dante asked with a surprise and wonder. Lucy nodded, "Yep. Dad and Mike secretly taught me self-defense both in hand-to-hand combat and in weapons ever since I turned 13. Teaching self-defense at such a young age is not legal so they taught me in dad's training facility on our backyard. It was their coolest gift ever!" Lucy exclaimed happily then she suddenly frowned and looked down. "It's a shame I didn't used up what I learned from dad and Mike when I got attacked at school. I feel totally useless during those times because I really was shocked at… Those…" Lucy shivered and sighed. Vergil patted her head. "It's not your fault." Vergil smiled at the teenager. Dante, too, smiled at Lucy… "Hey not everyone could act as quickly as they could when it's their first. Trust me." Dante tells her as he chuckled. Lucy raised her eyebrows at Dante then to Vergil. "You were like that too?" Lucy asked in wonder. Vergil glared at Dante coldly and said, "It's a bit more disastrous than yours… Because of this _idiot_." Dante laughed at Vergil's words. "Oh yeah that was disastrous alright. First punch out and first bloody fight." Dante winked at Vergil. Vergil rolled his eyes adding up, "You almost got killed back then because you keep boasting out _your handsome_ and everything.. Eventually you got grabbed from behind and the demon almost bit you if I weren't around saving your _handsome_ ass." Vergil suddenly smirked. Lucy laughed out loud and holds out to the table for support because she couldn't control her laughter any longer.

Dante scowled at Vergil but suddenly Dante's scowl and glare disappeared when Dante and Vergil looked at Lucy. The two chuckled at the sight of Lucy laughing as if she made the two the happiest men in the world.

"Here's your pizza. _Kids_." A waiter said handing them two large boxes tied up together in a thin rope. "Without olives… Like _you_ requested…" The waiter glared at Lucy. Lucy blinked at the waiter and hesitantly grabbed the boxes. "Uhmm.. Thanks." Lucy nodded politely.

The waiter glowed its eyes and Lucy furrowed her brows with confusion when suddenly Dante tapped his hand forcefully that an echo sounded out to the entire pizza joint. "Well… Thanks for the pizza. And hey… No checking up on her. You're not on her list of boyfriends." Dante narrowed his eyes dangerously at the waiter. Vergil glared dead-on at the waiter and smiled dangerously. Lucy was shocked by Vergil and Dante's act. With that, the waiter left without another word. "We're all good people.", Dante winked at the few people as he stood up. Lucy, without hesitating, grabbed the two large pizza boxes and stood up following Dante and followed by Vergil, who was behind Lucy, closing the pizza joint's door.

"Let's go. Demons are very active at night." Vergil said as he took the pizza boxes Lucy was holding and grabbed Lucy's left hand and with Dante grabbing Lucy's right hand. Lucy looked both to her sides and smiled. "You don't have to hold my hands. It's not like some demons would appear… Right?" the teenager said positively. "Well what if a demon crashes through those windows?" Dante said jokingly.

Suddenly two figures crashed through the pizza joint's glass windows.

Lucy furrowed her brows and Vergil glared at Dante. Dante shrugged at Vergil. "Right then. That's our cue!" Dante said to both Vergil and Lucy and sighed as he carried Lucy in a princess-style and dashed. "W-wait put me down! I can run!" Lucy struggles but Dante looked seriously at Lucy… "Not this time. Just trust us." Dante said suddenly grinning. Lucy became wide-eyed and nodded as she was speechless.

Lucy looked around as she saw no sign of Vergil. "But wait! Vergil!" Lucy said worriedly. "Right beside you." As Lucy glanced behind her, she saw Vergil dashing behind Dante with ease.

Inhuman voices roared out of the demons chasing after them. Then later four more appeared making a total of six demons chasing after the trio.

"Dante! Vergil! They're getting closer!" Lucy exclaimed as she examined the demons 4 meters away from them. She cannot see their physical forms as the demons are floating and blurry but she saw a scythe the two demons were holding. "Damn! They've got quite the shots into ya! Look at them… They really want a girlfriend that bad? And more of them appeared!" Dante glanced behind him and chuckled wickedly. Lucy frowned at Dante and said, "Has anybody ever told you that you joke too much?"; Lucy yelped as Dante back-flipped in mid air avoiding the scythe as the closest demon to them swung it at the duo. "So I've been told." as Dante grinned.

Lucy was about to reprimand him when the phantom demon was about to grab them. "Hang on!" Dante exclaimed. Lucy followed what she was told as she clung to Dante's shoulder tightly. Dante holds out and supports Lucy with his left arm and grabbed Ivory with his right and leapt in the air. He rotates to his right and aimed. "Sorry. Not her type."; He shot the closest phantom demon.

The demon cried in agony as the demon faded away.

The other demons became furious and charged even more.

"Dante! Watch out! There's more of them!" Lucy shouted. Dante was about to aim when suddenly the demon was slashed into pieces and faded away. Dante put Ivory back behind him and carried Lucy again as he lands swiftly.

Dante looked and raised an eyebrow to Vergil's direction as Vergil lowered down Yamato. "Timing is everything." Vergil said and chuckled. He flicked his coat with style and gripped Yamato as he twirled and stood back-to-back with Dante.

"And where's the pizza?" Dante said to Vergil frowning at him. "Don't be such a moron, moron. The pizza's safe.", Vergil said and giving Dante a hard look. Dante smirked as put Lucy down and grabbed Rebellion at his back. "Lucy... Stand back." Lucy nodded and ran and hid at a tree meters away from the area.

The demon saw her hide and chased her but the demon's head was cut and rolled off on the ground and faded to ashes. "Nah-uh-uh." Dante said as he shook his head mockingly and added, "Are you guys forgetting us?" Dante twirled Rebellion and aimed at the phantom demon in front of him. Vergil gripped the hilt of Yamato and positioned in a battle stance and taunting, "You shall die."

The demons became furious and attacked altogether to the two.

Vergil sighed and twirled Yamato's scabbard sending strong gushes of wind as the demons running up to him staggered backwards due to the force Vergil did. Without hesitating, Vergil charged with Yamato in his right. The phantoms also didn't waste any second as they also make haste to their target and swung their scythes at the blue-coated lad. He leapt and flipped stylishly in the air as he was dodging the swinging scythes that was brought upon him. "So... Want to play swing and hack huh..." Vergil said as he lands swiftly with the demons on his back. A blood scarred through his cheek and as he wiped the blood, his wounds closed up in a fast rate. "Well then." Vergil beckons the 3 demons with his palm ushering them to come at him and raising an eyebrow at them. "I won't make this game too long."

Dante brought up Rebellion and both the scythes and Rebellion clashed. "Hah! Your strong than I thought. Alright then..." As Dante untangles his Rebellion to the 3 demons he's up against with their scythes and he twirled Rebellion and rested it on his right shoulder. "Give me some lovin' boys! Giddy up!" Dante taunts them even more.

The demons hissed angrily at the red lad with one of the demons saying, "We only want that girl." Then the other added up, "Then everything will go smoothly.." Dante chuckled and shaking his head mockingly, "Sorry... I don't do smooth. I like it rough!"

The 3 demons laughed and one of them said, "Then you shall meet your death!" And they all charged. Dante grinned and threw Rebellion at them. The three dodged the Rebellion and all laughed. "Now you're dead!" They said all together. Dante bumped his fists together and charged. Dante leapt and kicked the demon in the middle and as he lands, he grabbed the two scythes with the two wielders being dragged and threw them on opposite directions. Dante rubbed his hands as if rubbing of the dirt and raised his arm and in a swish... Rebellion's already in his hand and mockingly said, "Who says I can't fight without my weapon?" Dante took a glance at Vergil and saw flashes of light.

_He's almost done. _Dante thought to himself with impression though he wouldn't admit this to his elder twin. The flashes of light soon faded as Dante saw Vergil staring down and pointing the tip of Yamato to its chest.

"Surrender the girl to us! Our master... H-he's strong! He'll give you more power and to your brother too if you give her to us!" the demons says begging for its life and being the only one left alive and is defenceless. "Nice of you to try but I don't do negotiations." Vergil said coldly as he slit the demon's chest.

"NO! Y-You'll regret-" The demon unable to finish his sentence as it died and faded away.

_Our sister is not for sale. _Vergil thought as his grip tightened to the hilt of Yamato.

"Hey bro! How ya holding up?" Dante shouting at Vergil. Vergil looked up to Dante and scowled. "Don't underestimate your enemies Dante." Vergil pointed behind Dante.

The demons Dante fought up finally awoke. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory from its holster and aimed to the 3 demons in front of him. The demons hissed and charged. "Good morning sleeping beauties!" Dante said as he shoots the demons.

With that, the demons faded away into ashes.

"That was easy." Dante said jokingly and shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>Alright! They got them!<em> Lucy thought and was about to come out of her hiding spot when she sensed something behind her and she was grabbed. Two more phantom demons showed up and grabbed her shoulders while the other pointed the scythe to her throat.

"Do not move or you're gonna get it." The phantom demon threateningly said to her.

_Remember your training Lucy! Get a hold of yourself!_ Lucy thought and inhaled. With her courage mustered up, she kicked the demon holding her shoulders in a backward stance. Grabbing the opportunity, she back-flipped avoiding the demon's scythe. She landed hard on the demon's face that she kicked before making it unconscious. She landed with her right leg propped up and the left kneeling. "I may be human but that doesn't mean that I can't defend myself." Lucy stood up and readied herself as she exhaled. She's been holding her breath as she was nervous.

The demon hissed angrily at her, "You whore..." Lucy furrowed her brows, "Go ahead ugly! I'm not afraid of you!"

The demon was about to get her when a black scabbard came flying through. Lucy ran up to a tree and holding out to the strong branch for cover. The scabbard was well enough to distract the phantom demon as it faced the two men.

"Hey!" Dante said angrily as he aimed Ebony and Ivory to the demon. Vergil pointed Yamato to the demon with his right and caught the scabbard with ease on his left. "Leave. Her. Alone." Vergil said as he threatens the demon. Lucy jumped down from the branch and is gonna run when more phantom demons appeared from the bushes.

"Get the girl!" The phantom demon who was left undefeated said. The two demons glared at Lucy and charged. _Dang! I'm trapped!_ Lucy thought and cursed as she readied herself.

"Lucy!" Dante shouting to the girl. Dante leapt up as he avoided a phantom demon and threw Ivory to her direction and exclaiming, "Heads up!"

Lucy wasted no time and reacted quickly. She dodged, flipped sideward and forward and leapt for a tree as a support and jumped. She caught Ivory with her left by air and stomped on the phantom demon hard as it was below her before she landed. She stood up twirling Ivory and aimed to the phantom demons.

"Don't underestimate a human." Lucy said in a cold manner as she fired multiples times to the phantom demons even the demons Dante and Vergil were up against.

"That was easy.." Dante shrugged and Vergil glanced around telling with a disapproving tone, "Not really…"

The field is now full of ashes and damages. Trees were either grazed with holes due to the bullets or were sliced down, soil and grass scattered everywhere, cemented pathways cracked with scratches and holes, lamp posts were busted down and other heavy damages.

Lucy sighed holding Ivory to her left. She glanced everywhere and was taken aback.

"H-hy...brid... W-whore." a phantom demon said to her right side who now lay on the ground in its weak state.

Lucy furrowed her brows and tossed Ivory to her right hand and aimed to its head. "Bang." Lucy taunts and with that, she shoots the demon. The demon instantly faded away. Lucy is breathing heavily and falls to her knees in exhaustion. Dante and Vergil ran up to her with worried looks.

"Are you alright?!" Vergil exclaimed as he put his arm around Lucy. "I'm okay guys. Though I can't feel my legs right now but still... I'm fine." Lucy smiled in reassurance and looks to Dante. She brought up Ivory to him and nodded in gratitude, "Here. Thanks for letting me borrow your gun." Dante took Ivory and holstered it behind him and smiled to Lucy.

"Here..." Dante offered up his arms. "Need a lift?" Dante winked at her. "Aren't you tired?!" Lucy exclaimed with a surprise. Dante chuckled and bumped his fist on his chest, "We're as healthy as a horse!" Lucy smiled politely at Dante. "Sorry." Lucy apologized as she doesn't want to be a bothersome, she doesn't have a choice but to be carried as she couldn't feel her legs right now. Lucy clutched up to Dante as he scooped her up in him arms.

"Let's get out of here before the homeland security arrive." Vergil said as he sheathed Yamato back to his scabbard. "And where is the pizza?!" Dante exclaimed frowning to his brother.

Vergil grinned and Lucy giggled telling, "Let's just hurry up guys." as she patted Dante's shoulder. Dante raised an eyebrow at both of them.

Finally… The trio arrived inside the gates safe and sound.

Dante brought Lucy down inside the gate. "Are you okay kiddo?" Dante asked worriedly. Lucy nodded with a smile. "Yeah! Better. Thanks for saving me… Again." Lucy smiled sweetly and with gratitude. Dante patted her head. "You sure did a heck of a stunt out there." Dante winked. "Yes. Your training have taken its effect already.", Vergil said as rest his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy flushed a bit and scratched her temple in embarrassment. "W-well... I couldn't have done it without you guys around. Thanks to your gun Dante and your scabbard Vergil.", she said as she looks at them in embarrassment. "That's nothing... We'll do anything to protect you." Vergil said as he smiled to Lucy. "Yep! Besides... We're your bro- I mean bodyguards... We're your bodyguards after all." Lucy raised her eyebrows to Dante as he rubbed his forehead and looking away.

_Brothers you mean?_ Lucy thought as she giggled and looks at them. "What?" Dante and Vergil said in unison. They glared at each other for they hated it when they use to say something in unison. Lucy shook her head and tried her best to hold back her laugh with a smile saying, "No it's nothing guys. I think your cute like that." Dante raised an eyebrow saying, "And by cute you mean hot?" Dante chuckled teasingly and Lucy groaned.

"_Well._ Let's go inside before the pizza gets cold. Right, _Dante_?" Vergil said narrowing his eyes as and glared at him with a stop-being-a-moron look as he opened the door. Dante frowned at his brother and Lucy giggled.

_Well... I wish you really are my brothers._ Lucy thought as she smiled to her thoughts.

Dante and Lucy walked side by side to go inside the mansion. Vergil handed the pizza to Lucy as she went on ahead.

Dante stopped beside Vergil.

"You noticed it earlier?" Dante said with a grin as he stares up ahead. Vergil nodded to Dante. "I guess Cecil left without leaving us unprotected." Both looks ahead as they saw a flicker of silver light from the very top to the bottom and around the mansion. "A barrier. Not bad for an Eidolon demon." Dante grinned. Vergil smiled and chuckled.

"Hey! Are you guys gonna stand there like freakin' statues? Pizza's hot and fresh. Dig in!" as Lucy exclaimed teasingly from the kitchen.

Dante frowned at Vergil and gave him a death stare. Vergil rolled his eyes at Dante and telling, "It was safe Dante. If I brought the pizza with me... Then it was damaged as well." Dante scowled at Vergil, "I can't believe you put it inside the mailbox and you even sliced the mailbox in half. That was very _wise_ of you bro." Dante said.

Lucy heard the commotion and giggled. "Oh come on Dante! Don't be too hard. The mailbox was empty and the pizza's okay. Actually it's still hot and fresh!" With Lucy's words, Dante chuckled and went inside, "Chow time! Pizza here I come!". Vergil shook his head, "He can be a pain in the ass sometimes... Oh wait no. _Every time_." Vergil corrected himself and Lucy laughed by his words. "Oh come on now! Let's go inside before he swallows down all the pizza!" Lucy ran back inside and Vergil glanced one more time at the barrier and went inside closing the mansion door.

Meters away from a mansion, a hooded-person is staring at mansion with a cell phone in its ear. "The girl is accompanied with the sons of Sparda. What's the verdict?" The hooded-person nodded. "The demons we sent were killed by the sons of Sparda." The hooded person nodded with 'mmhmms'… Suddenly the hooded person looked at the mansion again… "Okay. Got it." The person ends the phone call and walks away in the darkness. _I will come for you… _The hooded person thought as darkness covers the mysterious person away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... Another new character. BTW, Sorry for the late upload. I decided that 11 is the continuation of 10 'cause I love their trio moments. XD How was the story so far? Please bear with the structure and everything as this was my first fanfic story still I'll do my best to please everyone. Thanks for those who follows my stories. <strong>


	12. Dark Force

**Sorry for the super duper late chapter. I've been very busy with school and the chores. Don't worry I won't stop updating this. And thanks for waiting!**

_**DISCLAIMER: All belongs to Capcom and I do not own DMC3. It's for enjoyment and fun purposes only.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Dark Force<p>

"_Soon… You will be mine Lucy…" An evil woman mockingly whispers in the darkness. _

"_Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" Lucy shouted as she circled back but to no avail because she cannot see as darkness surrounds her. _

"_You... And I shall be together soon..." The evil woman said mockingly. _

_Lucy circles back again as she's starting to become scared. _

"_What are you talking about?!" Lucy said as she struggled her words. _

_The evil woman just laughed wickedly and endlessly repeating the words._

"_STOP IT!" Lucy shouted terrifyingly as she lowered and gripped her head and crouched down._

"_STOP!" Lucy closed her eyes and started crying. "NO! STOP!"_

"Lucy! Wake up! Hey!" a man's voice said as he tapped the girl's cheeks to wake her up.

"No! Don't touch me!" Lucy shouted and forced open her eyes and sat bolt upright. She clutched her head and is shaking violently.

"Lucy…" another man's voice said.

Lucy rubbed both her eyes with the back of her hand to clear her vision as it was filled with tears. "D-Dante? Vergil?", she said and was shocked to see the two man each on her side. "I… T-then.." Lucy was holding back her tears and was about to leave her bed and out of her room when Dante stopped her and tapped her head saying, "You don't have to hide it from us.." Lucy looks at the two young man each by her side.

"I..." Lucy struggles to say when suddenly she was pulled into a hug by Dante and a hand caressed her head comfortably by Vergil. Lucy smiled by these and returned the hug at Dante and glancing a smile at Vergil. "It's just one... Of my hell of a creepy nightmare." Lucy untangles to Dante and stood up and leaned her head on the balcony door. "Just some voice of an evil woman who wants me and it's full of... Darkness. It's really dark... No... Very dark... O-out there." She turned around to both Dante and Vergil and smiled bitterly. "I'm having bad dreams lately and it's scarier than those demons. I'm scared of this nightmares. It felt... Real." A tear rolled down Lucy's cheek and gripped both her hands to contain her fear.

Dante and Vergil glanced at each other and the look in their eyes meant something: Love and Protectiveness. As a bodyguard, it is their duty to protect her but as a brother, it is their duty to always be there for her through thick and thin both on physical dangers and emotional breakdowns. They will always bear the consequences and dangers of their own lives but they cannot bear the fact of losing their little sister... Their only family.

Vergil stood beside Lucy and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "We won't let anything happen to you Lucy. So don't be afraid." Dante stood in front of them both and poked Lucy's forehead in a playful manner. "Ow! That hurts Dante." Lucy rubbed her forehead and pouted. Dante chuckled telling, "Just tryin' to cheer ya up. Verge's right kiddo. No matter what happens..." Dante placed his hand on Lucy's head in a comforting manner and smiled at her telling, "We'll always be here. If you ever want a shoulder to cry on... We'll gladly lend you a shoulder. If ya needed saving, we'll always protect and fight for you... If someone bullies you, we'll kick his or her ass so high it will take him or her a million years to land on earth... If you needed a teacher or if you're confused with school, we'll teach you though if Math and Science... Go to Verge. I'm neither a bookworm nor a nerd." Dante shrugged jokingly. Lucy laughed by Dante's words while Vergil glared daggers at Dante. Lucy wiped her tears and her laugh subsided and smiled at them saying, "Thanks for being here guys though you really don't have to kick his or her ass... That would be cruel." Lucy raised an eyebrow at Dante to which Dante responded with a chuckle and raised both his hands jokingly.

Vergil untangles with Lucy and walks to the door, "Go to sleep now. It's 3:17 AM. It's not very healthy to sleep late." Lucy shakes her head and ran to the door to catch up with Vergil, "I don't want to sleep... Can we just watch a movie or do something? After that nightmare, I couldn't bear to see it again." Vergil sighed and glanced at Dante. Dante smirked and walked by the bed to grab her pillow and went by the door and gave it to Lucy. "Can you sleep in the couch?", Dante asked. Lucy nodded and exhaled slowly. Dante patted her shoulders, "Well then... Since we can't watch over ya in your room... Might as well sleep in the couch so that we could take watch and you could sleep." Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion and asked, "But... That couch is where you sleep... I'll be sleeping on the floor since you guys are still guests despite the bodyguard thing. It's my home and it'll be rude-" Vergil shook his head and smiled at Lucy telling, "It's alright. It's even ruder if we let you sleep on the floor. It's also our duty to make you comfortable and safe." Lucy was about to protest but Vergil cut her off with, "We insist. I told you... it's fine. It's nothing for me and Dante." Dante nodded, "Yep. Besides... Sleeping on the floor is a boy thing and besides... I can sleep while standing." Dante winked. Lucy's eyes widen with shock and Vergil raised an eyebrow at him telling, "I'll be looking forward to seeing you sleep like that. I won't be surprised if I see you sleep like a bat."

The three went downstairs and went to the living room. Lucy hesitantly places her pillow on the couch and even looked to Vergil and Dante to get them to change their minds but Vergil just nodded with an 'it's alright' nod. With that, Lucy lie down and yawned. "Good morning.." And finally, she drifted off to dreamland with a slight smile on her face. Vergil took of his coat and placed it as a blanket on Lucy. Her head shifted for a bit and clutches to the coat as she takes comfort in it. Vergil smiled and sat beside Dante. Dante stares at Lucy and suddenly frowned. Vergil noticed his twin's frown and crossed his arms, "I know what you're thinking. They are on the move." Dante sighed in frustration saying, "I don't even wanna think about the fact about it. It annoys the hell out of me." For once, agreed on his twin brother and patted Dante's shoulder.

"I wonder how she's doing back there..."

In the rooftop of a hospital she's working, Cecil kept worrying about her daughter. _Is the barrier enough to protect them?_ She thought as she kept pacing back and forth.

Seconds later, Caleb appeared behind her in its second form. Cecil knelt and rubbed Caleb's head and asking, "How are Aaron and the others? Have they found anything?". The dog just whined sadly and lowered its head, ears and tail. Cecil smiled and patted its head comfortably, "It's okay Caleb boy. Thank you for the help."

Out of nowhere, Cecil and Caleb sensed a dark presence. Cecil stood up and alerted herself to her surroundings and Caleb looked behind him and growled in defense. Cecil looked at to where Caleb is pointing and narrowed her eyes with caution, "Who's there?! Show yourself demon!"

As if that was the cue, a man appeared. He was a bald-headed man with heterochromia. "Not bad... An Eidolon demon and a hellhound." He looked at each of them. Caleb growled furiously as it prepared itself but Cecil halted the dog with her hand signal. Caleb understood as it sat down and continuously growl though in a low sound. Cecil walked a few steps forward. "This dark presence and those eyes... I am not mistaken... You are Arkham. So... You're the one who's been stalking my daughter. You who killed your own wife and daughter to attain demonic power. The likes of you are so pathetic.", Cecil said in disgust. Arkham laughed by her words, "Daughter? Ahahahaha! Such falsity! You... A demoness who fell in love with a human much like your master. An Eidolon demon who raised a half-demon now a human... The youngest child of Sparda. You cannot take her away from me... She will be mine."

Cecil became furious and almost transformed but she held herself back as to not create attention, "I won't let her be taken from the likes of you demon!" Arkham grinned mischievously, "Do not speak as if you're not a demon yourself. Especially that you keep telling false tales about you and about herself." Cecil holds back her anger for the sake of the humans. Arkham circles around her, "I just came here to warn you that you can take her and run... But you cannot hide from me. Sooner or later... She will figure it out especially that her power is calling for her." Arkham stopped in its tracks and glanced at Cecil.

Cecil glanced coldly at Arkham, "I won't let it happen."

Arkham grinned wickedly and walks calmly to the darkness with those final words, "It will happen demoness. You can never take away her fate... And her curse. It will come to her and there is nothing you can do but to watch her suffer. Even her older twin brothers cannot protect her forever."

Caleb lost its patience and charged but as it charged and went to the darkness, only it found and felt a gust of wind. Arkham disappeared with an evil resolve. Cecil gripped her hands and looked to the night sky.

_Sparda... Eva... I'm sorry._ Cecil thought as she closed her eyes, guilt and fear flooding through her thoughts and feelings. That day she was dreading for... That day she feared most... Is coming no matter how hard she and her husband tried to protect Lucy from.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have to stop here for the meantime... Sorry but you'll have to wait again but don't worry I will update this as soon as I have done settling my school works and chores. Thank you thank you thank you to those who continuously follow and added my story as a favourite. <strong>


End file.
